The Wind Wind Swordsman
by KsST
Summary: The man was 9 years old when he lost his parents. The man was 17 years old when he joined the Marines. The man was 18 years old when became an Admiral. The man was 19 years old when he joined the Straw-Hat Pirates. Alongside his new crew, the man takes his first step as a pirate. Throughout the journey, the man encounters many hardships, new friends and the love of his life V.
1. Childhood Arc (1)

The Wind-Wind Swordsman

Childhood Arc (1)

Hello! KsST here!

And This is my FIRST STORY!

I am very excited, but I know that I will make some mistakes.

If you are able to spot any mistakes or areas of improvement,

please do not hesitate to comment!

Enjoy!

P.S There will be some swearing in this :)

"PLEASE NO!"

Desperate screams of men, women and children can be heard.

"Shut up you bitch!"

Sounds of evil laughter erupt through the air, as the pirates kill and steal.

"Kill all pirates!" The marines roar.

*Sounds of guns firing and swords ripping through the bodies of the innocent*

"Hey look! More Marines are here!" - Pirate

3 navy ships are able to be seen from far away.

"Fuck! Let's roll you idi-… Huh?"

As the pirate mutters, he sees an unidentified shadow falling down

the island.

*BANG*

"What the F-… Holy Shit"

The pirates all look at where the shadow fell, and see…

"It's GARP THE NAVY HERO!"

"Run!"

"Where do you idiots think you're going?" - Garp

*BANG* *BOOM* *AND ANY OTHER EXPLOSION NOISES*

An hour later, no more pirate remain and the marines are seen to be

rescuing people… However.

"Sir Garp, we couldn't find any survivors, except for a lady who's life is in danger

and her child."

*BANG*

"Damn! Damn it Sengoku! Why did you lure the pirates into this island! Where's

the lady and her child?"

"Right this way sir."

As Garp and the marine turn around to go to see the lady, they see a handsome

looking young boy with dark red hair and dark red eyes. The boy's

clothes are tattered from the fight before.

The child is holding two swords; Katanas, and is observed to be standing hostile

towards Garp.

"What do you mean you lured the pirates here?"

The boy's eyes water. However, the dark red eyes are glowing brighter and brighter.

Garp says nothing.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LURED THEM HERE!"

Suddenly, the ground wobbles and the marines stumble.

Garp's stays still but his eyes widen, as he mutters; "The Conquer's Haki? A child?"

"You'll pay for this!"

The boy rushes towards garp, with his two katanas within his grasp.

"Dragon Sword Technique… RUSH!"

The boy thrusts his two katanas towards Garp.

*Clang*

"No… it can't b-"

The boy is shocked, and is able to utter another word due to Garp making

him faint.

"Interesting… You're going to come with me."

Garp, holding the boy on his shoulders, begins to walk towards the house where

the lady stays.

As he arrives at the broken down house, he sees a lady lying down and barely breathing.

"Excuse me miss, is he your child?"

Garp asks the lady.

"Kay… It's his name sir… Please take care o-"

Before the lady finishes, she passes away.

"Don't worry miss… I'll take care of your boy."

Garp, still holding the boy; Kay, on his shoulders, walks away from the house.

"Move out!"

Few hours have passed from the fight on Draco island.

A boy with dark red hair and dark red eyes; Kay, is seen to be sleeping in a cabin

Inside a marine's ship.

"Huh? Where am… YOU!"

Kay quickly stands, and quickly tries to grab his two katanas. However,

"Huh? Where are my Katana's? Give them back!"

"SHUT UP BOY!"

Garp yells, and the boy stumble back, falling on the bed.

"Listen carefully… And don't interrupt me."

Kay stops moving his mouth, and quietly listens while looking at Garp with hostile eyes.

"Your mother, before she died, asked me if I could look after you."

The boys eyes widen, and soon starts to water.

"Don't cry now boy! Now listen, I did say the we lured the pirates into the island, but

that was an order from above. Although I was heavily against it, you know what they said?"

Kay glares at Garp.

"It's only a small sacrifice… Ha! Those fuckers! While they're sitting on their expensive

couches and enjoy their wine, innocent people continue to die every day!"

Garp starts to get louder, but soon calms down.

*Sigh* "Listen Kay, I'm going to train you, so you can become just as strong as me, even stronger! I see you have the potential, and the Conquerers Haki! Hahahaha!"

Kay is observed to be confused.

"I'll explain all this later. However, you have to promise me two things. One, you'll use your

power to protect people. And Two, join the navy and become powerful enough to

ignore the orders from above.

Kay and Garp look at each others eyes… Until,

"Yes."

"Hahahaha, good good, I'll introduce you to my grandsons soon hahahaha."

Garp is observed to be extremely happy.

*Sob* "Hehe"

As well as Kay, although his eyes continue to water.

The ship continues to sail towards its destination, away from Draco island.


	2. Childhood Arc (2)

The Wind-Wind Swordsman

Childhood Arc (2)

Hello! KsST here!

Please don't hesitate to comment any errors or areas for

improvement!

Enjoy!

P.S There will be some swearing in this :)

8 Years have past since the disastrous event on Draco island and I became 17.

After meeting Garp and following him, I've become stronger thanks to his

rigorous, yet helpful training.

I've mastered all 3 types of Haki, as well as growing physically stronger.

And also…

"Damn! Just let me hit you already!"

"Luffy I told you already, you can't physically hit me since I'm a logia user."

"Urgggghhh. **Gomu-Gomu no Pistol**!"

Yes, I ate a devil's fruit; the Wind-Wind fruit to be exact, which turned my body into wind, and untouchable physically unless I allowed, or when someone used Haki.

Devils fruits that give elemental abilities are called logia, and are very rare.

Although, I came across one by pure coincidence.

Few years ago, when a pirate named Shanks visited the island, he had brought two devil fruits with him.

After partying at Makino's bar, Shank's pirate members all fell asleep.

During that time, Luffy was searching for more food.

"Kay I'm still hungryyyyyy."

"Okay Luffy. Jesus you eat too much you know that? Hahaha."

"But I- Hey look here! Fruits!"

"Fruits? They look a bit weird though."

"Some say food that look weird are more tasty than the normal ones!"

"But it doesn't matter if it looks weird or not, as long as it's food you jus-"

Before I could finish teasing him, Luffy shoved one of the two fruits into my mouth.

*Gulp* *Cough* *Cough*

"Euuughhhhh that's gross!"

*Gulp*

"Yeah you're right! Eww."

And that's how Luffy and I become Devil Fruit users.

After Shanks found out, he went crazy and it took 30 minutes to calm him down.

But thanks to that, Luffy and I were able to become stronger.

*Sigh* "I still can't beat you even if you let me touch you!"

"Well Luffy I did train more than you. Don't worry you'll get stronger."

For some reason, Luffy couldn't learn Haki techniques yet. We thought it was a side effect of the Devil Fruit. And since I used Haki before eating the fruit, it didn't matter

to me.

When Luffy found out he couldn't use it yet, it took long time for me and Ace calm him.

"Oy Kay, Luffy!"

Luffy and I turned around, seeing Ace in front of a small wooden boat.

Ace, who was a year older than me and 3 years older than Luffy, also ate a Devil fruit called the Flame-Flame fruit.

Ace is a logia just like me, and he was able to use fire at will.

Today was the day where Ace takes his first step into the world.

"I'll see you guys around."

""Bye Ace!""

Ace got on the wooden boat, and let the waves take him into the ocean.

"Well, Garp should be here any moment now."

"Are you sure you don't want to become a pirate Kay?"

"Yes Luffy, I promise Garp that I would become a Marine remember?"

"Yea but still…"

Today was also the day where I was going to join the Marines to protect the innocent, and keep the promise made on the marine ship 8 years ago.

"Don't make that long face now hahaha."

"Urggghh I not gonna give up on you!"

Luffy wanted me to join his pirate crew for the last 8 years, but I continued to reject him.

"Listen Luffy, after you become a pirate, promise that you won't hurt the innocent."

"Of course!"

The only reason I let Luffy become a pirate was because this promise.

Night came, and so did Garp and the Marine ship.

I began to say goodbye to Makino, the Mayor, and everyone else.

"Make the village proud Kay."

"Stay safe Kay."

The mayor and Makino seemed to worry too much. I could see it on their faces.

"Hahaha this kid will be fine!"

Garp laughed, and so did everyone else.

"Kay! Don't forget! I'm still going to leave a spot for you in my crew!"

"Luffy! Don't cause too much trouble!"

Without looking back, I walked on to the ship.


End file.
